Moriarty's Circus
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: 'The consulting criminal' he's called. A man, no, spider who's woven his web throughout London. A terrifying being who kills brutally for fun. In all honesty, it sparks the interest of a certain Sebastian Moran. He likes challenges. Jim Moriarty seems challenge enough. Protective?Seb. Cute-type Moriarty. With playful banter just For Dr. Kaitie Holmes
1. Paintball Guns

Jim grinned devilishly to himself as he called up his line. Former body guards, former intelligence agents, personal assistants, and snipers. Maybe twenty or so… It was one long line of idiots. He liked to call up the ones who were retired, or currently out of work. It made recruiting easier in the long run.

Moriarty, feeling childish, pulled a sucker from his back pocket and stuck it between his teeth. He looked over the group as he sucked it. He watched some frown, while others remained expressionless, one or two even smiled lightly, probably amused.

Jim stuck out his finger, pointing to man who looked unimpressed with his theatrics, "You sir."

The man tensed suddenly, "Yes?"

"Is there a problem with snacking?"

The man shook his head, "No sir… it's just… not something you'd expect from a famous-"

"That'll be enough." Jim cooed, his grin never fading.

He scooted himself closer to the man, reaching out his hand to give a light shove, "Fired." Jim started to walk down the line, pushing various people back a few steps, "Fired, fired, thank you, fired, fired…"

There were a little over ten still standing in the front row. Moriarty plucked the treat from his mouth, tossing it onto the ground behind him. "Well then. If you were just fired I suggest you be on your way."

The small groups bustled their way out of the large room, murmuring to themselves with less than satisfactory tones. "Now then," Jim started, "How many of you can actually shoot a gun? If you've got any experience please take a step forward, and know that you will be asked to prove it."

Nine of them left. The other three or so left, shaking their heads. Jim snapped his fingers, calling a man from behind the door. Now the room, well, it was standard. The walls were bare and cold, and would probably have given off the feeling of a garage if you excluded the random couch and small carpet set up by the wall behind them. Jim gave his man a slight nod before he dropped a large crate on the floor. It was the kind of trunk you'd find in your relatives house, the old styled top that clamped down.

One of the ladies looked at the large man wearily. So Moriarty extended his finger once more, "Thank you ma'am but you can go now." She left rather angry.

This was the elimination process. If you couldn't deal with his childish attitude then you were useless. If you couldn't handle a gun you were disposable. If you were easily frightened you were worthless. Jim Moriarty, the 'consulting criminal' as they called him. Sebastian Moran wasn't easily scared. He'd heard all the horror stories of this man, and he'd only grown more intrigued.

Jim jumped onto the crate, his grin never fading throughout. "Alrighty. In here are a bunch of guns. I'm gonna be the responsible adult and- Who am I kidding. Go for it. Hit 4 targets straight on and you can stay. Also, no killing your siblings." He took a motherly tone, "Alright sweeties. Go play."

Moriarty then promptly skipped off to his little corner, taking seat on his couch and watching. Sebastian chuckled as the others looked hesitantly at the box. He took a few steps forward, flipping the lid open. Inside were guns yes, but he could help but laugh a little when he looked closer.

"Paint ball guns?" one of the others asked.

Sebastian wasted no time. He scooped up a couple guns, grinning over at Moriarty once he'd stalked over to a wall, shooting at it three times with each gun experimentally. Each gun shot a different color. "I see…" he muttered. He really was amused with Moriarty.

He turned to see the others still bustling about the trunk. One of them shot another, and the battle began. Sebastian worked skillfully, dodging as many shots as possible and shooting whoever he saw. They hadn't been given any protection however, one man was shot in the eye and was eliminated, another in the hand. He whined as he walked over to join the previous losers.

There were six of them left.

Two women, four men. Sebastian took out two more men, getting hit for the first time by a brunette woman. He took care of her immediately.

Three left.

One of the poor bastards was shot in his genitals, he limped his way over to the losers. The last man shot for Moran, but missed, the ball whizzing past him. Sebastian was about to take care of his last competitor when Moriarty interjected, "Stop!"

The men froze, turning to face Jim. When he saw him, Sebastian tried to contain his laughter. The missing paintball has splatted him across the arm. "You idiots ruined my suit!" he groaned, "If you were out, then you may go." He looked over to the row of losers.

Most of them looked like walking rainbows.

Sebastian fought to control his laughter as the 'ever so threatening' powerful killer strode up to them, covered in hot pink splatters. Moriarty glared at the other shooter, "This is one of my favorite suits. It's Westwood!" he whined.

Moran couldn't hold it anymore. He started laughing, his smile catching Jim's attention. He really did try, but he couldn't stop his laughing, all the while Jim staring at him. He looked amused. Finally, he managed to tone it down, "Sorry sir… You're just a lot more fun then I'd imagined you to be."

Moriarty looked quite interested now, "You mean you don't find me terrifying?" he asked, ignoring the other man completely.

"On the contrary, you're inviting."

A half-grin twitched onto Jim's lips. "What's your name?"

"Moran. Sebastian Moran." He replied, still on the giggly side.

"Sebastian, I could cut my initials into your skin this second and now feel a second of remorse. I'd murder your family in their sleep and I arrange near death experiences for fun. You think I'm inviting?"

Moran smiled, "I think you look like fun."

Now Moriarty was full on grinning. "Alright sir," he turned to face the other shooter, "You're dismissed. Sebastian Moran, you're hired." He extended his hand, "Welcome to the team."


	2. Circus de Moriarty

The next week or so was made up of slowly worming his way into the system. Moriarty gave him a room, a uniform, and a lovely collection of shiny new guns. As it turns out, a tiny hint of 'I might possibly be a psycho' was what it took to get the official team welcome. It wasn't like Sebastian was the only guy around either. There were actually a fair amount of trained killers. He wasn't even the only one with sniping skills.

There was a long hallway, doors lining up in military formation, each sheltering the room of an operative. Moriarty personally escorted Sebastian to his room, grinning like a kid the entire time. "So... Twice a week there's a routine performance inspection. Fail two of them and you're out." He plopped down on Sebastian's bed, making himself comfortable, "Meals served every six hours. That includes the midnight meal."

Moran raised a questioning eyebrow, "There's a midnight meal?"

"Yup!" he chirped.

"What for?"

Moriarty laid back on the pillow, crossing his arms behind his head, "There are some guys who do their jobs at night, so they're asleep for a good portion of the day-time ones."

Happily surprised, "You're actually a bit more caring then the rumors say?"

Moriarty looked taken back. He shook his head, "You're a strange one."

"You should talk."

"Touché." he grinned, "Yet here you are. Joining forces with the 'consulting criminal'. That puts us on a fairly same level of weird. Wouldn't you agree?"

Sebastian smiled devilishly, "I like danger, and I like a challenge. You don't scare me."

"I never said I should."

"Don't you live to scare people?"

Moriarty frowned, "Not necessarily... It comes with the job."

Moran dropped his bag near the foot of the bed, propping himself up against the wall as he looked down at the man lying on his bed. The way he was lying... it was actually flattering. With his arms behind his head, his suit jacket was riding up a bit, his un tucked white undershirt help to expose just a peek of his stomach. His sleek pant legs hugged him lovingly. His ankles crossed, looking up at the ceiling. "You're not scary." Moran muttered.

Laughter, "You're not falling in love with me are you?" Moriarty smirked, his eyes leaving the top of the room to make contact with Sebastian's.

"W-What?" he asked, caught off guard.

Jim sat up, "Just kidding. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Sebastian was little more red in the face then he'd ever care to admit. The guy was a mystery for sure. He was finding himself more intrigued than he'd expected to be. Moriarty swung his legs around, planting them firmly against the blue carpet. It was a weird colored carpet surely, yet oddly fitting to it's environment. Weird town. Moran couldn't stop himself from following his eyes as he left the room. "Later Sebby!~" he sang.

Sebby?

He wasn't really gay. Well, he'd never had a gay relationship anyway. Sebastian had dabbled in sleeping with boys before, usually because they didn't want to die, so they'd offer themselves up. So he'd tried it out. He'd kill them anyway of course. The feeling after crushing someone's life with your hands was better then sex. Too good to give up. The ecstasy involved in it was nerve wracking and blood tingling and he loved watching the life drain from their eyes.

When someone dies, the color itself seems to fade from their irises, making them dull and dim. To see it fade, well, it's an addiction.

The first meal started. 12:00. Moran was pleasantly surprised to feast on a delicious meal. Most of his former bosses didn't take time to feed their patrons, but he supposed temporary bosses wouldn't have need to. Here however... he was going to be here for some time.

Sebastian indulged himself in a large bite of pork roast, the warm meat seducing his taste buds. He sat by himself, but it didn't bother him. It wasn't like he knew anyone anyway. First day after all... He ate quietly for another few minutes before a form plopped down beside him.

"Mind if I dine with you?" Jim asked.

Rolling his eyes, "Well it's not like I could say no."

Moriarty smiled. "What'd you get?"

"Pork roast."

"The lobster is better."

Moran's eyes widened, "What?! There's lobster?!" he exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at the food line.

"For me there is." Moriarty smirked.

Sebastian glared at him, "Now that was just cruel."

"I _am_ London's most dangerous. It's not all lollipops and paintball guns."

"Yeah..." Moran started, "That really took me by surprise."

"I like my men with a sense of humor, but they still need to know how to shoot."

They spent the meal chatting away. Sebastian found that he was enjoying himself more then expected. This guy really was interesting. Moriarty started talking about his obsession, this 'Sherlock Holmes' character. Some guy who could do some freaky mind tricks or rather. He was Moriarty's rival. Moran smiled, noting that his boss liked people a little on the psychopathic side of life. He also got a good look at some of the other men. Most of them had at least a decent build, if not they were strong and looked similar to professional wrestlers.

Under the roof of this building were assassins, lawyers, snipers, body guards, men strong as King Kong, and professional Intel gatherers. It was one big circus that screamed dangerous, and they were all dining on pork roast and baby carrots. Moran started laughing. Moriarty trained his eyes on the sniper, confused, "What's so funny then?"

"You're the ring leader of one jacked up circus."


	3. Finally

"A circus?"

"A circus. Moriarty's circus." Sebastian grinned, holding his arms up for dramatic effect.

Jim's smile was similar to that of a little kid who just learned about Santa Claus. "I have my own circus?" He stood up from his table, stepping onto the top of his chair and immediately catching the attention of the operatives scattered throughout the cafeteria. As if to test Sebastian's words, he sang, "Welcome to the circus boys! Opening acts tonight, two assassinations, one robbery, and a recruiting. Roxby, Westfield, Hummings, and..."

His gaze shifted to Sebastian gleefully, "Sebby."

Sebby again? "Moran." he muttered.

"Sebby." Moriarty replied devilishly, "Your target names will be waiting in your rooms."

He jumped from the chair before promptly skipping out the cafeteria door. He raised two fingers to his forehead, one hand shoved into his pocket. He saluted the men, "Catch ya later!" he sang.

Moran watched him go. Not even feeling the least bit guilty this time when his eyes drifted from Jim's back to his pants. He smiled to himself. Yeah. Work was going to be interesting, and hopefully just as much fun as his new boss. He scraped his tray clean before tossing it into the bin above the trashcans.

Moriarty hadn't lied. There was a navy blue envelope waiting on his bed when he reached his room, a red-wax seal holding the flap down. Moran brushed his fingers over the imprinted design, studying it's pattern. It was a spider. He ripped the flap open and pulled out a white sheet of paper. Printed onto it was his target's name, location, and a few schedule details to "do with what you please". He grinned. Style boss man, style.

For the first time, he got to take a good look at his new toys.

Two new rifles, and a few hand guns. Moran crouched down, lifting a rifle gingerly from it's case and taking time to admire it's beauty. He'd always had a rather intimate thing for guns. He ran his hands along the rims of the lightweight bolt carrier. He passed over it and ventured further down, gripping it's rear grip with excitement. It was a beautiful model, with a new, clean and un-cracked scope. Simply gorgeous. Moran was pleased. None of his other bosses had ever presented him with new guns, at least... none as great as these. He set the gun down gently into it's case before switching his attention to the other, "An M1913 rail?" he questioned.

Moran twitched. Someone was standing behind him. He turned sharply, gun in hand, ready and aligned with the intruder's heart instantly. He let out a heavy sigh before moving the gun away, "You shouldn't sneak up on my while I'm preparing."

"Looks more like playing to me. Like your new toys?"

Sebastian smiled in kind, "Love them."

"You certainly do know your guns." he mocked.

"Like you know your suit brands sir."

Moriarty grinned, "Fair enough. I'll admit to being a sucker for London Fog or Burberry, but Westwood is probably my favorite at the moment."

"Well at least I know what to get you for Christmas." Moran stood, turning to face his boss. "Explain something."

Teasingly, "Are you giving me orders now Sebby?"

"Don't call me Sebby."

Moriarty was in a childish mood. He leaned closer to Moran, only inches, "Sebby."

Sebastian slowly reached behind Jim, grabbing the door knob and pulling it forward, silently shutting the door. They were dangerously close, so close he could feel Moriarty's breath start to quicken slightly. "Out of all your men, you sat down to have lunch with _me._"

"I was bored with the old crowd." he retorted.

"I got a new set of guns."

"Standard procedure really..."

Moran pulled his arm back finally, but kept his body just a few inches away from Moriarty's, enjoying the warm breath on his neck. He leaned his head into the side of his boss's, muttering into his ear, "Coming into my bedroom earlier and lounging across my bed..."

"Just checking out the new employee..."

"Showing yourself off for me..."

"I was not!"

"Then what would you call it? Seduction? Temptation?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he managed to catch the tint of pink in Jim's cheeks. He'd managed to make him blush, "How cute." he hadn't necessarily meant to say it out aloud, but he'd already let the words slip. There was no turning back now. He was pleasantly surprised to see the pink morph into a lighter red.

"I'm not cute!"

"You're adorable." he replied, loving this new found control. Sebastian pressed forward, Moriarty's back squished against the wooden door, strong arms on either side of him, blocking his escape. "You're already blushing like that..."

"I am not blushing!"

"You're definitely blushing."

Moriarty's hands were out of his pockets now, reaching up hesitantly in petty attempt to push Moran away. "It's just hot in here."

"Do you need to take off a few layers?" slowly, Sebastian let one arm fall from the door, taking gentle place at Jim's hip, teasing the hem of his shirt. "Should I help you get them off?" he whispered.

Moriarty shivered, enough for Moran to feel. He took his head from beside his boss's, lidded eyes lessening his vision as he stared into Jim's. They drew closer, inch by tormenting inch. The moments feeling like life times as the gap between them closed dreadfully slow. "Stop teasing and kiss me already!"

Both hands to Moriarty's hips now, clasped firmly, Moran drew him in. Moriarty slipped his hands over Sebastian's chest as they kissed, gripping tightly at his old T shirt. They pulled back, Moriarty smiling up at him, "Finally, you clueless idiot."


End file.
